narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Taki
Ryo Taki '''is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He is a member of Team Hayama. Background During Ryo's time at the Academy, he often cut class, stating that he wasn't suited to sit still at a desk, or otherwise getting into trouble, along with Chōji Akimichi,Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Together, these four would skip class and go to the practice hall (not to practice). They thought that it was fun to also test the patience of Iruka Umino, their Academy instructor. Personality Ryo is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Sadao and Yurika), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. Ryo often argues with Sadao over what course of action the group should take,particularly when Sadao advises caution. Ryo often sees himself as the group leaderand becomes offended at any of Sadao's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems that there was a contest for leadership of Team 6 during the Chūnin Exams, as Ryo said Yurika voted for him. Despite his disagreements with Sadao, he considers Sadao a friend, and respects his fighting capabilities. Ryo has became very close to Yurika and acts brotherly toward her. Ryo likes to playfully tease Yurika about her affections for Gaara. This usually includes telling her that Gaara is nearby, or just mentioning her reactions to him to other people, much to her embarrassment. Ryo also tends to make Yurika angry.Despite this, they have a strong friendship. Ryo is shown to also get along well with Naruto, despite their arguments. This seems to be proven when it was shown that Ryo, Naruto, Chōji, and Shikamaru skipped classes together and play in the park. Those three seem to be some of the first true friends he made in the village. They also have somewhat of a rivalry that stems from childhood. He was shown to have become frustrated with Naruto's growth and is determined to surpass him. He even showed admiration towards Naruto, stating that he wanted to become like him. Ryo also has a humorious side no matter what situation, this can be seen when Madara was excited when he was going to fight Hashirama but declined him, Ryo laughed saying Madara got rejected but quickly shut up by Yurika's punch. Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT